


Couch Cuddles

by TellerOfTales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerOfTales/pseuds/TellerOfTales
Summary: Karkat finds his matesprits cuddling and wants in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurbailius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurbailius/gifts).



> For my darling B. May you have a wonderful time abroad u3u

Dave and Jade were nowhere to be found. Karkat had checked in the usual spots; their bedroom, the gardens, the Mayor’s office. Nothing. Even asking around had produced no results.

Annoyed, Karkat went back to square one, their home. Puttering around, he stopped in the kitchen. There, stuck to the refrigerator was a note.

_Hey Karkat, Dave and I are in the new theater Roxy and I built! It’s attached to the pool. Come join us!_ _ <3 Jade _ **& Dave**

“By the pool?” Karkat made his way to their indoor pool and indeed, there was a new door. With how much random crap Roxy had been making for pranks (damn Egbert and Crocker influences) with her powers recently he hadn’t thought anything of it.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a dark room, lit only by the light of a huge projection. Around it was scattered couches and chairs.

“Dude close the door,” Dave said as he craned his neck over the arm of the chair.

“What are you two watching?” Karkat asked as he wandered into the dark room. By the light from the TV, he could make out the shapes of Dave and Jade cuddling on the large couch right in front of the screen.

Jade looked over the back of it from where she was lying against Dave. “Toy Story 3. We’ve been catching up on all the movies we missed over the past nine years. You’re more than welcome to join us.”

Karkat looked at the screen. It looked like an astronaut was attempting to seduce a _cowgirl_ (he was pretty sure he’d used that word correctly).  Figuring it was as good a time as any to learn more about human culture he settled down on the couch beside Jade. She wound her arms around his chest and dragged him down so his head was on her stomach.

Dave coughed as Jade resettled. “God damn, you two are squishing me,” he complained at the added weight pinning him against the arm of the couch.

Jade shushed him for speaking during the film. Karkat caught his eye-roll out of the corner of his eye.

But the three of them settled in to watch the movie. Occasionally Karkat would need pointers about references, which Dave and Jade were more than happy to provide. Such as Dave’s freak out when a lumpy gray beast appeared on screen for a hot second. That got him more shushing from both Jade _and_ Karkat.

Despite his initial hesitance that he’d enjoy the movie, Karkat felt himself being drawn in by the loveable toys. He couldn’t help but identify with the Cowgirl and her bright red hair in her fight against the evil purple teddy bear.

Karkat wouldn’t deny it, he may have shed a tear or two at the end. Though with how Jade and Dave were both sniffling he was the least affected of the three.

“You know,” Jade said between sniffs, “I think we should backtrack a bit Dave and show Karkat the first two.”

“I’d be down for that,” he replied. “Long as I don’t have to bottom for you both next time.” Karkat could hear the smirk in his voice at his last comment.

“Dave,” Karkat said with a put-upon sigh, “You were the one who showed up with fuzzy handcuffs the other evening. Or had you forgotten?”

A hand started scratching his scalp, taking care to give special attention to the base of his horns. “There’s a difference between that and being crushed by the weight of your lovers when all you wanted to do was watch a movie without having to worry about the integrity of your ribcage.” Karkat grumbled when the scratching stopped.   

Much to his delight, Jade’s arms shifted from where they’d been wrapped around his chest all night. They started to run through his hair by his ears. Sometimes Jade would stop and just rub their pointed tips. Karkat had noticed it was a part of troll biology that intrigued her. But she also knew it was an easy way to get him to start purring.

The first time it had happened they’d been alone, _thank god._ All her squealing and cooing at how cute it was had been enough for Karkat to want to leave in embarrassment, lack of pants be damned.  Except he couldn’t when she had lain across him and calmed him down with reassurance.

When Dave found out, his reaction had been a string of expletives then the immediate desire to see it in practice, with him doing the rubbing. Karkat had felt more than self-conscious but rationalized Dave was going to find out one day one way or another, at least that way he’d been the one to decide when it happened. Unlike Jade, Dave hadn’t squealed, no he’d just looked incredibly smug. Karkat would have frowned but the purring made it difficult.  

“Could you two move, we could go back to the room,” Dave griped good-naturedly. His voice brought Karkat back to the present. He didn’t really want to move, he was plenty comfortable where he was.

“Mmmm…no.” Good, Jade was on his side.

Karkat’s eyes closed against the light still coming from the TV and let himself drift in the comfort his significant others gave him. When the purrs rumbled up from his chest, Dave’s hands joined Jade’s in playing with his hair.

In the dark room, surrounded by warmth and affection, Karkat could feel himself starting to doze off. He rolled onto his stomach to get more comfortable. It also had the added benefit of making more of his head available for scratches.

Karkat had to admit to himself, after years and years of bullshit, fighting, trolling, and dicking around, this made it all worth it. Cantown was a safe haven full of friends. He didn’t have to hide his blood color around anyone or fear what people would think it they knew the truth. He got the best two humans as his matesprits, _plural_.

Yeah, all that bullshit had been worth it.


End file.
